<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flimsy Little Closet by FlyofDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071139">Flimsy Little Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyofDragon/pseuds/FlyofDragon'>FlyofDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Introspection, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug, discussion of closets, introspective Michael Guerin, mentions of Jesse Manes' A+ parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyofDragon/pseuds/FlyofDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do realize that my romantic troubles now officially trump your flimsy little closet, right?”<br/>Since she had said it, Michael hadn’t been able to get it out of his mind. </p>
<p>--<br/>Or, an introspective Michael ficlet post season 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flimsy Little Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did a season 1 rewatch and Isobel's line about Alex to Michael stuck with me because this is Michael "I've been sick of secrets for a long time" Guerin who managed to keep his relationship with Alex a secret for ten years. Which promptly led me to this. This is totally my interpretation of the character and you don't have to agree with me but let's all be kind here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You do realize that my romantic troubles now officially trump your flimsy little closet, right?”</p>
<p>Since she had said it, Michael hadn’t been able to get it out of his mind. At the time, he’d been able to challenge her romantic woes with admitting that he was in love with the son of a literal hate crime and he probably always would be. But now he was stuck on the part where she said he had a “flimsy little closet.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t his closet.</p>
<p>Sure, he didn’t exactly go around advertising his sexuality and Roswell wasn’t exactly known for its Pride parades (he probably wouldn’t go anyways, he hates town events) but it wasn’t like he actively <em>hid</em> his bisexuality. It’s not his fault if the cowboys who frequent the Pony are too drunk or too repressed to realize that he’s hitting on them as well as on their girlfriends. He’s even made the occasional trip to Planet 7 (but there’s generally too much glitter there for his liking). The point was – he was never in his own closet after he kissed Alex in the museum.</p>
<p>He would have shouted it from the rooftops that he was in love with Alex Manes.</p>
<p>He would have. But he didn’t. He didn’t tell anybody. He didn’t speak about it for ten years because it wasn’t his closet. It wasn’t his secret.</p>
<p>Max asked him countless times about his hand. What happened to it, why he never let Max heal it, why he never let Max and Isobel even help him set it properly. He wouldn’t give him a truthful answer. Because that would mean outing Alex. He couldn’t tell Max that Jesse Manes broke his hand without telling him the reason Jesse Manes would want to break his hand. And he wouldn’t do that. Not to Alex.</p>
<p>He hates secrets. But he kept this one with no questions asked. Because it wasn’t his closet. And it was anything but flimsy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on Tumblr! @writingbisexually</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>